Donna Sakura
by Naraku's Phoenix
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a mafia princess arranged to wed the son of one of the surrounding families. But the question is, which one? They're each competing for her hand and the title of Konoha's top yakuza tycoon. SakuraXMulti (Final pairing is a secret!)
1. Our World is Full of Pretty Faces

**Naraku's Phoenix****: **_Donna Sakura_ is rated 'M' for violence, drugs, sexual themes, and any psychological damage imparted on the characters. This is the only time I'll mention it.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own or have any affiliation with _Naruto_ or its partners and creators.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

Ch. 1: Our World is Full of Pretty Faces

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

Lights flickered inside the dirty, gray room. Blood and sweat lingered in the air and the atmosphere was repugnant only for those who weren't there to adjust to it, gradually. The door to this room was shut and guarded by a silver-haired man who was leaning against the wall beside it. He had a long scar running over the left side of his face, hidden minimally by a silky black eyepatch. When asked for details on how he got the mark, his reply was simply, "Hold my book and I'll show you."

The chaos behind the door was settling down and the voices of three girls could be heard, albeit somewhat muffled.

"Wow, Tenten! Your new knife is amazing! I'm going to make my father put in an order as soon as I get home," said the first girl.

"You always put your hand out for Daddy's money. Why not invest a little, yourself, once in a while?" asked Tenten.

"As if I could afford to dress as well as I do on a reduced budget," replied the first girl. "My allowance is sacred, and I'm not one to pass an opportunity where I can be Daddy's little girl; however, I'm not sure how long I can keep up the innocence gig if you two insist on nicking and bruising me every time we get together. There's only so much makeup I can put on before it stops looking natural."

"Please, Ino," said a third voice, "As if that would stop you. I haven't seen your real face since we were twelve." Rubber soles tapped across the concrete floor followed by a smack and a deep, shallow groan. "And," the third voice continued, "you wouldn't have been cut if this baka stayed still like we told him to." A kick toppled over a wooden chair and the thud of a weighted body fell over with it.

"Sakura!" gasped Tenten, "If you keep treating him like that we may not get to play with him, again!" Tenten followed her outburst with a soft chuckle.

Sakura sighed. "I suppose you're right, but he knows better than to disobey me. _Don't you?_" There was a shift in her voice.

"Hai, Sakura-sama," a man wheezed, "My deepest apologies - there is no excuse for my behavior." Sakura giggled.

"Lucky for you, I'm feeling generous, today. Clean yourself up and we'll see what we can do about resetting your nose, later."

"Oh, Sakura, you're so bad!" said Ino. They all knew full well that his nose had to be broken, again, to reset it.

"Hai, Sakura-sama. Thank you, Sakura-sama."

"You're welcome, Kabu-chan," cooed Sakura.

When Kabuto tried standing up from his crooked bowing position, Sakura kicked him in the ribs with her heel and he fell over on his back. He groaned.

"Ooh, that was a good one," said Sakura, referring to her kick.

"Eek!" squealed Ino, "Sakura! He's doing it, again!"

The 'it' Ino was referring to was the growing bulge forming in Kabuto's pants. Legs spread and arms sprawled, Kabuto was too weak to try and cover his embarrassment.

"Gross, Kabuto," said Sakura, "That's the second time in a row. Have we finally turned you into a masochist?" Kabuto did not reply and the room was silent as Sakura's footsteps came closer. She put her hands on her hips and looked mischievously down at Kabuto. He spared her a glance and his breathing became erratic. Sakura laughed, "Look at him, girls. I can't tell if he wants to piss or cum," she picked up her right foot and let it hover over his crotch, "Shall we find out?"

Kabuto turned his face to the side and shut his eyes when he saw Sakura raise her knee.

"On second thought," said Sakura, "I'm a little tired." Sakura moved her foot to the side and went to pick up the chair she knocked over.

"Oh, get over yourself," huffed Ino, "I was the one holding him down. If anyone should be tired, it's me! And I'm sore, too."

Tenten walked beside Kabuto and pulled him to his feet. He coughed to clear his throat, and she used his shirt to wipe her knife clean.

"I wouldn't mind a bath," said Tenten, "I'm finally starting to smell ourselves."

Sakura lifted her arm and took a whiff. Her nose crinkled in recoil.

"A bath sounds amazing," said Ino who was currently working on a knot in her shoulder

There was a pause and Sakura walked up to Kabuto who was holding his breath. She cleared her throat. "The girls and I are going for a soak. Have Kakashi tell Tsunade to prepare the extra beds in my room."

"Hai, Sakura-sama."

In the hallway, Kakashi snapped his book closed and stepped aside. Not a second later the old door of the interrogation room scraped the floor as it slid open. Another silver-haired man, younger than Kakashi, stepped out and looked at him through a swollen eye. Kabuto's bloodied face was blotched with fresh bruises and his clothes were rumpled and torn. A bleached handkerchief acted as a barrier between the boy's nose and hand. Kakashi sighed and stood straight to give Kabuto his attention.

"Lady Sakura and her friends will be spending the evening in the family onsen. Please remind Tsunade-san to pull the extra cots from storage." Kabuto paused and winced in pain for his broken nose. "I will take dinner in my room, tonight."

"Kabuto…" whispered Kakashi, bitterly. This was not the first time Kabuto took meals in his room, and in some ways Kakashi pitied the boy. But often, Kakashi was annoyed by him. He'd never seen or heard of Kabuto standing up for himself - the boy lacked dignity.

But then again, the past few times he saw him leave the interrogation room…Kabuto had one hell of a look in his eyes.

Kabuto grit his teeth and dragged his feet past Kakashi, who snapped out of his thoughts, and took the servants' entrance upstairs. Only after Kabuto made his exit did the girls emerge from the room. Sakura delicately slid the door shut and locked it. She tucked a tousled lock of hair behind her ear and gave Kakashi a grin. "Don't worry," she said, "we didn't get anything on the floor."

"Sakura-sama," warned Kakashi, "there may come a day when you regret bullying him." Sakura laughed back in his direction.

"Then I guess I'll deal with it when the time comes, won't I?" She smiled her sweet, devious smile and continued following Ino and Tenten out of the interrogation hallway. Kakashi sighed and fished out his walkie talkie to give Tsunade a buzz.

"Hey, Sakura," said Ino, "maybe we are getting too harsh with him. He's starting to fight back; I mean, you saw it. It may be subtle but he's becoming more aggressive with us. He's good fun and all, but I think we should back off for a bit."

"Well, Ino, if that's the way you feel," said Sakura. "Tenten, what do you think?"

"Well," started TenTen, "Kabuto may not act it, but he's still a man, and I don't like that his testosterone has been taking over. He's bigger than us, now, Sakura, and I'm not just talking about his height. I guess it couldn't hurt to be more careful and not to tip him in the wrong direction."

Sakura rolled her eyes and pouted. "Fine," she said, "we'll give him a vacation, but you know what they say about the cute ones: give them an inch and they'll take a mile. Kabu-kun needs to remember his place." Sakura smiled as they reached the onsen and led the way to the changing room. She turned to Ino and TenTen who smiled back.

"So we're really doing this?" asked Ino. Sakura nodded. "Excellent," said Ino, and her grin turned into a wicked smile. "I like making cuts on a clean face." Ino rotated her shoulder and continued massaging the knot that was there, "But could we give him a sedative, next time?"

The girls entered the changing room to the onsen and wasted no time in stripping down and donning their bath wraps. The sweats and tight workout shirts they were wearing earlier were all chucked into the same hamper since, technically, all of the clothes belonged to Sakura. Tenten pulled three lavender robes from a cabinet beside the mirror and laid them by the door for afterward. Then the three of them rinsed off and practically bolted for the bath when Sakura started a soap fight. Ino jumped right in rather than helping Tenten defend the front, and she waited until Sakura threw herself down in defeat. The girls finally settled down and took a moment of silence to enjoy the beautiful magic that hot water brings.

"So, Sakura," said Ino, "What's the news on your bodyguard? Is he taking advantage of you like the rumors say?"

"Ino! Who told you such a wild thing?"

"Well?"

"Let's just say I get to watch him work out, and sometimes I catch him watching me."

"Sakura, you're so bad!" Tenten giggled. Sakura laughed and bogged down to re-wet her hair. She puffed out the loose water on her lips and leaned back against the wall.

"But this is the first time I'm hearing this kind of rumor," said Sakura, "Where did you hear it, Ino?"

"Let's just say my father tries to make it a point that he's not as lenient as _Sakura's_ father. And he also said that he would rather send me to the convents or hand me to a cop's son than allow me a male bodyguard."

Sakura chuckled. "I was wondering what you two were arguing about, this morning," she said, "He was yelling at you, but he was looking at me. Rest assured, girls, if there were any steamy details to share, you'd get the play-by-play. My relationship with Kakashi is 99 percent professional. The other 1 percent is reserved for eye candy purposes and when I'm alone in my room." Ino threw a sponge that hit Sakura in the face. "Hey!"

"Gross, Sakura!" said Ino, "You're one of my best friends, but it's ok to keep some things to yourself." Sakura laughed and returned Ino's sponge.

"I think less when I'm relaxed, you know that." Sakura whined. She sat up and tried to change the subject. "So how's it going with that guy you met last week?" Ino twitched and punched the water.

"Ooh, the nerve of that lower-class freak! He was completely leading me on - making me think he was some big-shot in the Governor's office. And that's not the worst part!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! It turns out he hasn't even graduated high school, yet! I dumped him after I found out, and that jerk had the nerve to call me a hooker - in public! Apparently I'm at fault for leading him on, or some bull."

Tenten tilted her head and looked at Ino with confusion. "I'm more concerned with how this boy fooled the infamous intuition of Yamanaka Ino." Ino sighed and rested her back against the edge of the onsen.

"He was really, really good-looking," confessed Ino. She drooped her head in shame and suddenly became interested in the absorbency of her loofa.

"So what are you going to do about him?" asked Sakura.

"Already taken care of," perked up Ino, "Let's just say he'll be getting a visit from one of my cousins, very soon." She chuckled deviously and the other girls asked no more. They knew Ino and her family long enough to know her current plan either involved a physical beating or a missing pet. Luckily for the sad sucker who humiliated her, Ino would opt for the first choice.

The girls continued their bath, and their chatter faded over the next hour until Sakura made the first move to leave. Ino and Tenten followed suit. They donned their robes and borrowed flip-flops from under the sink before skipping out into the hallway. The three of them laughed all the way to Sakura's room where two separate cots were set up adjacent to Sakura's four poster bed.

Somewhere, in another part of the Haruno compound, a gritty 28-year-old man hovered over a wash basin while attempting to doctor his bruises and shallow wounds. Turning to the mirror to check his progress he glared at himself. He tore away his gaze before he could make himself feel any more disgusted than he already did. Kabuto would never say it, but he hated himself. If it were just Ino or Tenten in the room, Kabuto would have lashed out, but he would never do it to Sakura. Being bound to the Haruno family for most of your life tends to teach you not to harm your employers - no matter how much they mistreat you. Be grateful they took you in, and let them be your teachers. Kabuto didn't deny that the Harunos were excellent teachers, but sometimes he wonders if he would have been better off staying on the streets. His days with Sakura usually weren't bad, it was only when she brought in other people to show off for. Kabuto hated himself, but he hated Sakura more.

Kabuto shook his head to snap out of it and went back to dabbing liquid disinfectant on his elbow.

Back in Sakura's room, the girls were breaching territory in a new, very heated debate about what they should wear to tomorrow night's party. Sakura's father, Don Haruno Kizashi, was known for throwing lavish parties throughout the year. He was all about building relationships with other underground families. The Harunos were wealthier than the rest of them, but they also ran less businesses. Don Haruno made it clear that he and his family were entrepreneurs, first, and yakuza, second.

"Is it true, Sakura?" asked Tenten, "Is this going to be the Harunos' grandest party, yet?"

"I don't know about that, but it sounds like it's going to be our largest," replied Sakura, who was grinning uncontrollably, "I overheard my father saying guests as far as Suna are coming!"

"I saw the maids preparing all the extra rooms, too," said Ino, "If we're lucky maybe some handsome strangers from faraway lands will want to spend the night with us." Ino cupped her face with both hands and her eyes glazed over in dreamy postulation.

"For your sake I hope they don't meet me, first, Ino," joked Sakura. Ino stuck out her tongue and pulled the sheets over her torso.

"Good night, girlies. We've got a big day of shopping, tomorrow."

"Do we have to?" whined Tenten, "It's too cold outside, and I'm a summer person! Besides, it's going to be extra crowded with Christmas coming up, and you know how much I hate people!"

"I guess that means we won't see you at the party, then?"

"Oh, Sakura, you know what I meant. Holiday crowds are vicious! And Ino, I know shopping is your life, but sometimes I think it's ok to wear an outfit more than once." Ino smacked Tenten with her pillow.

"That's an exaggeration, and you know it! Besides, this is a special occasion, we need new gear if we want to stand out."

Tenten groaned and Sakura laughed at her friends. "You don't have to go shopping if you don't want to, Tenten, but you can't stay here. My father wants us out of the house while Tsunade oversees the rest of the preparations."

"Like I'm going to let you and Ino have all the fun while I'm at home, alone, picking through my wardrobe. If you two are dressing up, I don't want to be left out," said Tenten, "But I won't be opposed if it's a short trip." Tenten winked and followed Ino's suit for snuggling down, ready to sleep. Sakura fell asleep after her two friends, and the three girls snoozed without a care in the world until Ino's phone alarm jolted them awake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

**Naraku's Phoenix****: **Hello, dear readers, andHappy New Year! I look forward to entertaining you…again! For those of you who don't know, this is a rewrite of a story I started in 2007. I won't hold you hostage with lengthy A/N, anymore. That's what my new **deviantArt **account is for. That's right - **my new deviantArt account!** Check my profile for the link and more information, and make sure you add me to your watch list!

Thank you for reading! Please review.

Now, for my favorite part at the end of each chapter:

Preview for Chapter 2: **Stranger in My Bed**

_She lost her balance and fell backward on the bed, only what she fell back on wasn't pillows. On instinct Sakura just thought it was some of her personal items that she forgot to remove before she left, but when she reached behind to push away whatever obstacles were there she barely got them to budge, let alone move. Cautiously, she glanced over her shoulder and saw a pair of fine leather shoes out of the corner of her eye. And her hand was resting on someone's knee under a pair of slacks. A deep voice from the head of the bed broke her away from any thoughts she might have been having. _

_"So you're Victoria's secret?" This comment fully snapped Sakura back to her senses. Gazing down at her lingerie and then back up at the man lying on her bed, she screamed to the top of her lungs._


	2. Stranger in My Bed

**Naraku's Phoenix****: **It's great to be back. Thanks to my first reviewer EvilFaerie17 and welcome back! I haven't completely changed the story, but you'll still be in for a surprise or two. Ok, Chapter 2, here we go!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ch. 2: Stranger In My Bed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura and her friends were up and out of the house by the time nine o'clock rolled around. Much to Ino's protest, the girls bundled in their casuals and left the house without any makeup. Tsunade was heard up and down the hall giving the maids and cooks endless instructions, and if the girls didn't hurry out the door the Harunos' busty blonde servant would force them into helping the rest of the staff prepare for that night's party. Guests were coming far and wide, and no expenses were to be spared while no surface was to be left un-dusted. Tenten checked around the corner with her compact mirror and led Ino and Sakura into a tuck and roll across the foyer floor. Unfortunately Ino almost tumbled into laundry-bearing maid who wandered in their path.

"Excuse me - oh, good morning, Miss Sakura! Did you and your friends sleep well?" inquired the cheery maid.

"Girls?" Tsunade's voice fluttered from down the hall.

"Oh, no," the girls mouthed simultaneously. Tenten, who was closest to the exit, flung the door open waving her arms like a madwoman.

"GO, GO, GO!" she yelled.

Sakura and Ino bolted and Tenten slammed the door behind her before sprinting ahead. Even then they could almost swear they heard Tsunade's faint voice from down the hall ask, "Is that you, girls?" Sakura jumped into the driver's seat of her gunmetal green car and peeled out of the driveway before Ino and Tenten could get their seat belts on. 20 minutes later they were fighting with the rush inside the food court and 15 more minutes after that they had successfully snuck their soft drinks and snacks into their first department store dressing room. Sakura and Tenten left to go through the prom racks, first, while Ino stayed behind and guarded their pretzels in the large and coveted handicap stall. Sakura stole a clothes rack from the back and her and Tenten were loading it up. Some of the dresses they pulled were for serious trying-on, but most of them were just for fun. When they returned to the dressing room Ino immediately began sorting through the different gowns.

"So Sakura, you never told us what kind of party this was. Is it a dinner? A soirée? A shindig? A ball? Help me, Ino, I'm running out of synonyms."

"Actually, come to think of it," said Ino, "I don't remember my father receiving an invitation to your house. The only way I know about this party is because you told me about it almost a month ago."

"To answer Tenten, it's a dinner, and Ino…well, I don't remember my father giving me any specifics on the guest list so I just assumed you and Tenten were invited."

"Sakura!" exclaimed Ino, "Call your father, right now, and ask if we were invited. I'd hate to do all this shopping, today, if I'm not going anywhere, tonight."

"Like that would stop you," said Sakura.

"Nevertheless," said Tenten as she fished Sakura's phone out of her purse for her, "I don't remember my family getting an invitation, either. You should double-check."

Sakura sighed and grabbed her phone out of Tenten's hand. The pinkette dialed her father's phone number and turned on the speaker so Ino and Tenten could hear.

"_Hello?_"

Uh, oh. The three girls started to sweat. That wasn't Kizashi's voice. The person on the other end was much more terrifying.

"Hello, Tsunade," said Sakura as casually as she could, "Where's my father?"

"_Oh, hello, Sakura, I thought you might try to call home after your escape, this morning._"

"Wh-what escape? Ino had breakfast reservations and-"

"_Oh, cut the crap, Sakura. Since when was the last time you woke up before 10?_"

"Well, now that you mention it-"

"_NO, NOT THERE! ICE GOES IN THE KITCHEN!_"

"Um, Tsunade?"

"_AND WHO SET THIS TABLE? THESE TWO PLATES DON'T MATCH!_"

"Tsu-"

"_DON'T FORGET TO SAVE ALL THE RECEIPTS!_"

"TSUNADE!" Sakura, Ino and Tenten all yelled in unison.

"_Calm down, girls, no need to yell. I might not be having so much trouble if you three didn't give me the slip this morning. Now what is it you wanted to ask?_"

"Well," said Sakura, "It's come to my attention that I don't know very much about tonight's party and it seems that the Yamanakas and Tens haven't' received an invitation."

"_That's because we didn't send them one_," said Tsunade.

"What? Why not!"

"_Oh, Sakura, I know you can hear, but do you ever take the time to listen? For the past six months your father has been saying how he's been wanting to get involved with some newer families - outside of central Konoha._"

"Are you sure, Tsunade? Because I could swear this is the first time I'm hearing any of this." Tsunade started spluttering nervous laughter.

"_Oh, Sakura, of course he told you! He gave you all the details. Your his daughter, why wouldn't he tell you? Everything! Tch! Maybe if you stopped making googly eyes at Kabuto-_"

"Tsunade!" interrupted Sakura, but the damage was done. Tsunade took the opportunity to end the call.

"_Tell Misses Ino and Tenten that you are sorry for leading them on and they may see you after dinner._"

Shattering glass erupted over the phone and Tsunade yelled, "_YOU IDIOTS_!" before Sakura hung up on her and ended the call. Sakura sighed.

"Sorry, girls. Looks like our shopping trip was all in vain."

"Not so fast, Sakura," said Ino, "First, this is better than shopping four ourselves because now we can shop for you." Ino grinned wickedly and Sakura suddenly felt like shrinking into her shoulders and hiding her head like a turtle. "Second," continued Ino, "I want to know why Tsunade thinks you're making googly eyes at Kabuto, _after hours_." Tenten joined Ino in staring down at Sakura and even went as far as crossing her arms and clearing her throat before Sakura cracked.

"Ok," confessed Sakura, "So I've been staring. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that you're attracted to our punching bag! He's not horrible-looking, but, oh my gosh - you want to sleep with him! Sakura, shame on you! Turning the tables on him, like that, is going to mess with his head, big time! There could be some serious consequences and if this is something you're going to pursue-"

"Ino!" yelled Sakura, "Listen to yourself! I like looking at Kakashi, but how many times have I invited him to my bed?" Ino shed a tear on cue and turned away from Sakura. She sniffed.

"At least twice, and not once did you let me know if he was as magnificent as the rumors of him are."

"What rumors!" yelled Tenten, "I want to meet this freaking source!"

"Well, rumors aside, I haven't done anything with him, and the same goes for Kabuto! Besides," Sakura looked downward and to the side, "I hardly go near him for anything outside of _practice_ or official Haruno business." Sakura returned her gaze and pouted, "Why does everyone, even Tsunade, think that I'm having affairs with all our male employees?"

Ino observed her friend's stress and sighed before wrapping Sakura into a hug."Oh, I'm kidding," she said, "but seriously Sakura, if something might possibly happen with you and Kabuto outside of the interrogation room, the three of us should discuss it." Sakura nodded her head and groaned. She changed the subject.

"Fine. Now, am I getting dressed for this party, or what?"

That last sentence put a spark back in Ino's eyes. The blonde immediately flew through the rack of clothes Sakura and Tenten forged, and for the next four hours they played dress-up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

By 6 o'clock, that evening, Sakura returned home with the outfit Ino picked. She stopped by the salon, beforehand, to fix her nails and hair. Sakura was sad to drop her girls off, but she would make arrangements to see them, later. The party hadn't started, yet, and already Sakura couldn't wait to dish out all the details.

Sakura skipped over to the side door so she could get to her room through the kitchen. Peeking around the corner she noticed some new cars filling up the driveway. Unfortunately she didn't have time to be nosy and slipped inside. The last thing she needed was to be caught by Tsunade before the dinner.

Three cooks were darting back and forth all corners of the kitchen trying to categorize the courses. Sakura did some bobbing and weaving and went by virtually unnoticed. She reached the servant stairs and started sprinting upward as gracefully as her her bulky shopping bags would let her. At the top of the stairs she barely spun on the ball of her foot in time to avoid crashing into Kabuto. They both stopped in their tracks and stared at each other. Sakura's eyes roamed over the fresh bandages on Kabuto's cheek and nose, then to the shiner on his left eye. Kabuto eyed Sakura up and down, from her scuffed sneakers all the way to her polished makeup. Sakura twitched her foot to make an exit but Kabuto stopped her with his voice.

"You look nice, Sakura-sama."

Sakura eyed Kabuto, again, this time with a glint in her eye, and said, "Ironic, isn't it?" She gently stretched her fingertips toward the bandage on his cheek and he flinched before she made contact. Sakura bit her lip and continued to her room.

Once inside she shut the door and dropped all of her shopping bags beside the vanity. Walking over to her dresser she fished out some lacy white undergarments to go under the light blue dress Ino picked out. It was a satin halter dress that hugged her curves from her bust to her hips and splayed out just enough for her to let it swish around her knees. The fabric was a little longer from the backside so the dress tastefully showed off her legs. Sakura pulled the dress out of its cover bag and hung it on the wall beside her vanity. She picked up her underwear and retreated to the bathroom.

10 minutes later Sakura reemerged in her lingerie and stopped by the mirror to freshen her lipstick. Going back to her dresser she pulled out a new pair of nude stockings and focused on bunching up one leg on her way to the bed where she carefully pushed her toes through the opening. Sakura leaned backward to help pull the sheen fabric up to her thigh. She lost her balance and fell backward on the bed, only what she fell back on wasn't pillows. On instinct Sakura just thought it was some of her personal items that she forgot to remove before she left, but when she reached behind to push away whatever obstacles were there she barely got them to budge, let alone move. Cautiously, she glanced over her shoulder and saw a pair of fine leather shoes out of the corner of her eye. And her hand was resting on someone's knee under a pair of slacks. A deep voice from the head of the bed broke her away from any thoughts she might have been having.

"So _you're_ Victoria's secret?" This comment fully snapped Sakura back to her senses. Gazing down at her lingerie and then back up at the man lying on her bed, she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"AHHH! PERVERT! WHO ARE YOU? GET OUT OF MY BED!" Sakura then took a pillow in each fist and proceeded to beat the life out of her intruder. The man's wild red hair was all she could make out through the flurry of fists and pillows.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" As Sakura continued her pummeling across the bed, she finally succeeded in assailing her victim, who did nothing more than put his arms up in defense, off onto the floor. But unfortunately, against her will, gravity took over and she fell down with him. It was then that the man suddenly decided it was urgent to try and escape. "OI, I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Sakura grabbed his pant leg, let him fall smack back down on the floor, and dragged him towards her. Crawling over him she continued the attack, screaming with every hit. The sound of footsteps could now be heard running down the hallway. Her bedroom door thrust open.

"Miss Sakura, are you alri- OH MY GOSH!" And the door was slammed shut. On the other side, however...

"What's going on, Kakashi?! Is she in danger? Let me through!" ordered Tsunade as she swung the door back open.

"...Miss Sakura! With all due respect, have some decency!"

When Tsunade spoke Sakura's rage evaporated and she suddenly became _very_ aware of her predicament. Kakashi and Tsunade were standing flushed and dumbfounded at her open door, and she was on the floor straddling a complete stranger in her underwear. Gripping with reality she jumped up and flew back against her wall using one of the pillows to try and hide her nearly naked form from view.

The man on the ground slowly rose from the floor and regained his bearings. He brushed off his pants and pulled on his jacket trying hard not to let his breathing go irregular. From there, he left the room and only stopped once at the door to have Tsunade whisper something to him.

"Our apologies, Gaara-dono."

"...Accepted," replied Gaara with a side-glance. And without another word or gesture he walked down the hallway and back downstairs. Kakashi left, too, rather hurriedly, and Tsunade glared at Sakura.

"I was under the impression you were up here getting dressed - not getting laid," she said, and Sakura blushed something fierce.

"That wasn't what it looked like, Tsunade." Sakura couldn't bare to make eye contact with her. Tsunade raised her brow and pulled Sakura's dress down from the vanity.

"Whatever you say, Miss Sakura."

Thirty minutes later Tsunade was escorting Sakura to the dining room. Stopping before the lavish doors Tsunade turned around to face Sakura. Even as she spoke Sakura could tell she was still upset about what happened, earlier.

"Our other guests are already seated. After you greet your father, you know the drill." Sakura nodded and Tsunade stepped aside, pushed the doors open, and revealed the room inside.

OOOOOOOOOO

**Naraku's Phoenix****:** Thank you to all my readers and story followers, thus far. Don't forget to check my dA account for corresponding fan art made by yours truly. The link is in my profile. Please review!

Preview for Chapter 3: **Dinner**

_"Again, welcome. Thank you for considering my request with great care, and congratulations on being invited. My family and I hope you enjoy your stay and we look forward to doing business with you in the future."_


	3. Dinner

**Naraku's Phoenix****:** Thank you to my reviewers: HunterAzrael and EvilFaerie17.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ch. 3: Dinner

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tsunade stepped in front of Sakura and announced to everyone inside, "Presenting Haruno Sakura, third generation yakuza and the only daughter of Don Haruno Kizashi." Tsunade stepped aside and Sakura entered the dining room.

Instead of sitting down, Sakura approached her father and kissed him on the cheek. She stood beside him waiting for him to give the signal for her to greet their guests. Sakura kept her gaze mutual and straight forward, staring at nothing or, more importantly, no one in particular as not to insult her guests. She would greet them when her father instructed her to. Kizashi cleared his throat and addressed the room.

"Again, welcome. Thank you for considering my request with great care, and congratulations on being invited. My family and I hope you enjoy your stay and we look forward to doing business with you in the future." Kizashi cleared his throat and gestured toward Sakura. "I would like to officially introduce my only child and heir to the Haruno estate, my daughter, Sakura." Her father smiled and Sakura bowed.

"It is a pleasure to have you in our home," she said. Sakura stood straight and waited for her father to announce their guests. He started with the three men on his right.

"This is Uchiha Fugaku of the Uchiha clan from the northern border. These are his two sons Itachi and Sasuke."

There was something about the way the two sons were looking at Sakura that made her feel suddenly uncomfortable, like she needed to cover up. Nevertheless, she didn't let this show on her face when she approached the men to greet them properly. Sakura bowed for Fugaku and he held up his right hand for her to kiss his ring. Both Itachi and Sasuke stood for Sakura and took turns lightly kissing her cheek. Sasuke's tongue darted out and left a small wet spot on her skin. It happened so fast, though, that Sakura almost didn't notice. Just as quickly as his tongue was on her flesh, Sakura dug her freshly manicured nails into the skin on his forearm. Sasuke's eyes twitched and that was enough satisfaction, for now.

Kizashi didn't seem to notice the exchange and continued. He raised his hand to the next two men beside the Uchiha. "This is Minato of Konoha's southern border and his son, Uzumaki Naruto."

A light blush crept onto Sakura's face as she stared at two of the most beautiful, golden-haired men she had ever seen. Sakura almost felt privileged to kiss Minato's ring and could've sworn her heart skipped a beat when Naruto leaned in and pressed his soft lips against her cheek. For a brief moment the blonde hair and blue eyes reminded her of Ino.

'Too bad blondes always seem to get me in trouble,' thought Sakura. She focused her attention on the men Kizashi introduced, next.

"Hyuga Hizashi and his son, Neji. The Hyugas operate beside Konoha's eastern ports."

As soon as Sakura looked at them she knew the Hyugas had traditional roots. They wore modern fashion, but something in the air around them barked old school nobility. Sakura had heard that sea salt was good for your skin, and she believed it the closer she got to these seemingly blemish-free kissed Hizashi's ring and let Neji kiss her cheek. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail, but she caught a whiff of vanilla from the few strands that got loose. 'Nice,' she thought as she walked around to the other side of the table.

"Maito Gai and his nephew Rock Lee are from the western forest region."

"My apologies," said Gai when he saw everyone at the table, minus Kizashi, staring at him in confusion, "I am the head of the family and have no children of my own."

Sakura did her best to keep her composure when approaching this unique duo. It was hard not to stare at their massive eyebrows. She opted for breaking eye contact while she kissed Gai's ring. Lee's kiss on the cheek was stiff and proved his nervousness. Kizashi gestured to the last couple sitting on the left side of the table, who were lucky enough to be sitting next to Sakura, too, whenever she would take her seat. If it was at all possible, Kizashi's grin widened.

"And finally, all the way from central Suna, the Kazekage, himself, and his son, Sabaku Gaara." Sakura was marveling at the thought of someone so prestigious as the Kazekage sitting at her family's dinner table. She leaned in, awestruck, and kissed his ring while Gaara stood up, and he was the last person Sakura wanted to see. Her eyes widened for a split second before regaining her composure. She should have realized this foreigner would be one of her guests.

The redhead looked calm and placid as if nothing beforehand had happened. Sakura felt warm breath dart across her skin when he leaned over to kiss her cheek, and a contented sigh was made audible only to her. Sakura suppressed the urge to slap him.

'Well at least he's enjoying himself,' she thought.

Sakura retreated from Gaara not a moment too soon and proceeded to walk past him so she could pull out her chair and sit down. She didn't get very far, though, because the moment she tried to take one step she felt something holding her back. Sakura looked back at Gaara to find that he held her wrist in a firm grasp. Curious, she stopped. Gaara walked around her, and the hand that had her wrist lightly caressed her around to to the small of her back. He pulled out her chair with his free hand and guided Sakura to her seat. Once she was settled Gaara reclaimed his own seat, which was right beside her. Kizashi looked very pleased with this and complimented Gaara through his father.

"Quite the gentleman, isn't he?"

"Oh, when he wants to be," replied the Kazekage.

Kizashi chuckled and clapped his hands twice. On cue, the butler opened the door connecting the dining room to the kitchen and cleared his throat.

"Dinner is served!" he announced, and seven uniform-clad men bearing the Haruno circle flooded into the dining room. Each man carried two plates and everyone at the table was served simultaneously. The butler walked around refilling everyone's drinks. When everything was set Kizashi delivered a quick prayer and they began to eat.

"So, Sakura-san, I see your family has its own catering business," commented Naruto, catching her attention, "I like that." He smiled and Sakura couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes," she replied, "It's something we recently picked up. My aunt pushed for it."

"You don't say?" said Naruto, "As a matter of fact, I'm a silent partner for Ichiraku Ramen."

"Whoa, that's a major corporation!" exclaimed Lee. Gai nudged Lee and told him to calm down. Minato laughed and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's Naruto's first business," he said, "Ichiraku wasn't well-known when he first joined."

"Already involved in independent projects at your age?" said Kizashi, "I'm impressed." Naruto beamed.

"Thank you, sir." he said.

"The Uzumaki family's main business is in corporate media," explained Minato, "but Naruto, here, is a risk-taker like his mother. We're proud of him."

"Risk-taking is what the underground was built on," said Kizashi, "I wasn't sure about you from your profile, kid, but I think we'll get along just fine." This caught the table's attention and suddenly the rest of the boys wanted to be more talkative.

"Isn't being involved with the media somewhat risky?" asked Lee.

"No more risky than it is being involved in every other school district in the country," replied Naruto. Lee's eyes widened and he gasped.

"How did you know my family operated through schools?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of us, Lee-san," said Naruto, "The Uzumakis are the biggest, baddest information brokers on this side of the globe."

"Just how much do you know about the rest of us, then?" asked Sasuke.

"Ah, ah, ah," taunted Naruto, "Rule #1: information isn't free." Sasuke growled and Itachi elbowed him. Sakura stifled a chuckle.

"Since Naruto-san isn't going to dish the dirt on the rest of you," said Sakura, "what are all your families involved in?" The room was silent for a split-second and then Neji cleared his throat.

"The Hyugas are trademark con artists," said Neji, "Large jobs are few and far between, but we do quite well with the simple stuff. Our bottled water factory has been what's kept us afloat for the past fifty years." Naruto burst into laughter and Minato looked at him disapprovingly.

"Bottled water? How is that a lucrative business? Anybody can get in on that," said Naruto.

"Oh?" said Neji, "We've come a long way, technologically, but pollution is cheap and clean water is getting harder and harder to maintain. Sometimes the only place to get clean water is from us." Naruto huffed and fell back in his chair. "Besides," continued Neji, "without water, nothing on this planet could exist, and that's what makes water such a prosperous venture…and also a scam. It's not as if man created water, and water certainly wasn't put on this earth for us to sell."

Naruto eyed Neji up and down before sighing and saying, "Fine, I get your point." He took a bite of the food in front of him and Sakura brought her attention to Gaara.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Blood," said Gaara.

"Oh...weapons and assassinations?"

"No," replied Gaara, "Well, yes, I mean-"

"Gaara, don't scare the lady," said the Kazekage. He smiled at Sakura, "Actually Suna is the blood bank capital of the world."

"And because of that," continued Gaara, "we own some of the world's best hospitals, which, coincidentally, is where our allies and family go to get treated without questions. Also, when people without insurance come to us, we always find a way to make a deal with them."

Sakura looked at him with newfound awe. "That's amazing. I've always admired people in the medical field. Don't push your luck and the Harunos might want to be your friends."

"Indeed," said Kizashi, "Sakura is still a ways off from succeeding me, but she has a good eye for quality investments."

"Thank you, father." Sakura beamed. She started going over everyone's names in her head, again, but then she realized the Uchihas were awfully quiet. "What about you two?" she asked, "It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

Sasuke cleared his throat and Itachi elbowed him, again. Fugaku leveled his eyes with Itachi and sighed.

"What my sons are too embarrassed to say aloud is that the we're involved with the seedier side of the yakuza. We are hired men. For the right price you can call us and we'll take care of any problems you might have. For that matter of business, several of the Uchiha aren't Uchiha by blood. We also run a casino, on the side, and through our efforts we maintain order in a wealthy red light district…among other similar establishments, of course."

Itachi and Sasuke seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Sakura. Itachi was overly interested in his mashed potatoes and Sasuke was blushing into his spoon. Sakura set her fork down on her plate and sipped her tea.

"I see."

"Brothels and strip clubs come and go," interjected Gaara, "They're unsteady businesses if not appropriately cared for. Not to mention the competitors are more dangerous than our average customer and cops can infiltrate them too easily."

"Don't get smart with us, Sandman," threatened Sasuke, "we have more aces up our sleeves than you even want to know. Don't think you'll win her over so easily."

"I suppose you think you're already ahead because the Uchihas brought in an extra player?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah," added Naruto, "What's up with that? I thought only each family was supposed to send one son!"

Fugaku put up a fist and coughed. "My health is failing, I'm afraid. My eldest, Itachi, will be taking my place as Sasuke's guardian, and it is Sasuke who will be the one sealing the deal."

"Ha! Not if Lee seals it first!" boomed Gai.

"Those with the most information can offer the most protection!" shouted Naruto, "Sakura-san needs more than financial security from her husband." Sakura choked on her tea and Gaara patted her back. She shot him a vicious glare and his hand flew back to his lap. Sakura finished coughing it out on her own.

"The Hyugas have been around longer than any of your families and our future has insurance!"

"It'll take more than that to get Sakura to marry you!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Kizashi, and he silenced the whole room. Sakura leaned toward him and whispered.

"Father, what are they talking about?"

"Oh, great. She doesn't even know," said Sasuke.

"Excuse me?" said Sakura. Sasuke zipped his lips and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed. Though, for the first time that night, he refused to look away from her.

"Sakura," said Kizashi, "You are my daughter, and I love you dearly, and it's not that I don't trust you with the future of the Haruno name, but…"

All eyes were on Kizashi. He did his best to ignore them and focus on his daughter's intent expression.

"But," he continued, "I was a fool for love once, Sakura, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I loved your mother and gave her everything I could, but she still left us. I want you to have a successful relationship in both business and in the home. I searched high and low across Fire Country to find suitable gentlemen for you. I discussed the matter with each family and they agreed to offer one son for an arranged marriage."

Sakura was taken aback and it was starting to show on her face. Kizashi cleared his throat and smiled.

"Now, Sakura, whether you marry one of these boys, we will still be benefactors toward their enterprises. These five men are the suitors I've chosen for you because as a leader and entrepreneur I feel that their organizations are worth our time and investments."

"What if I want to marry someone else?" asked Sakura.

"Do you?" replied Kizashi.

"Well, no, not at the moment," said Sakura, "But what if the right man comes along and I have to-"

"Sakura," he interrupted, "I do not doubt that there is another man out there who is worthy of your love, but I want you to make special considerations for these boys. The yakuza is a dangerous convention. You must always walk with your right foot in prison and your left foot in the grave. I've decided the best path for you is to permanently align ourselves with a strong affiliate. As my only child, you are entitled to live a long and comfortable life."

The room remained quiet and Sakura looked at her father, waiting to hear more. Instead, he decided to wrap it up.

"I could have further narrowed my selection so that you would have to marry the one I picked, but I didn't want to take away your free will, completely. This is also a test, Sakura, so I hope you've been listening. These boys are discussing their businesses to impress you. Get to know them, be practical and choose logically." Kizashi folded his hands and leaned on his elbows over the table. "And Sakura, if your choice is another man you must bring him to me and I will determine his worth and value to the family. Your voice in this matter means little. I have the final say."

OOOOOOOOOO

**Naraku's Phoenix****:** Woah! Looks like Sakura has five smoking suitors to choose from. How do you think she'll handle it?

Preview for Chapter 4: **Party Crashers**

_"Alright, kiddies," said Tenten. Everyone goes on foot and starts out walking in opposite directions. After finding all of your items you must report back to the café and phone the losers, i.e. the boys." She grinned and continued, "The losers will have to do a dare by the winners, and only one dare. Keep it clean and utterly humiliating." _


	4. Party Crashers

**Naraku's Phoenix****: **I'm cranking out art faster than I'm updating. Check out _DonnaSakura_ on dA.

Thank you to my reviewer: **HunterAzrael. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ch. 4: Party Crashers

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'Your voice in this matter means little. I have the final say.'_

Sakura was overtaken by her father's words. Suddenly all the noise around her was dulled and muffled by crescendoing clangor. There were a million thoughts buzzing in her head, and the involuntary spinning made her want to vomit.

Why was this happening to her? Why not Ino? Or Tenten? Why did her father keep it from her? When did he start planning this? How could she look at these boys without wondering which one would ensnare her in a potentially loveless marriage?

Why didn't her mother take her with her when she left?

A shallow tear escaped between her lashes and the ringing in her ears began to fade. Sakura quickly wiped away her frustration and took a deep breath.

From a third-party perspective, everything her father was saying made sense. The Harunos may be a powerful family, but they are also a small family. Aligning with a larger family would certainly ensure the continuation of success and growth for the Haruno name, but there was also the risk of Sakura being sucked dry of her family's fortune.

'No joint accounts,' thought Sakura.

Sakura suddenly realized how silent the room was. She took a moment to stare at each of the boys, and then turned to face her father.

"Does the rest of my life have a deadline?" she asked. Kizashi glared at his daughter and resisted the urge to reprimand her rudeness.

"An engagement announcement in the next year would be nice," he said.

Sakura threw her napkin on her plate, pushed her chair backward and stood to address the table. "Thank you, gentlemen, for traveling such long distances to meet with my father and me. We hope you enjoy your stay with us - _however long that may be_," she added, glaring at her father from the corner of her eye, "I look forward to getting to know each of you. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to call it a night."

The tension was getting thicker by the second and Sakura was choking on it. She pushed her chair in and left the dining room without another word. The way her thoughts were consuming her she blocked out the rest of reality and put her feet on autopilot. Time was slow and the air was thick. Her eyes became glazed and for a moment she forgot where she was going. At the top of the main stairs a navy and gray blob caught her attention. Kabuto was staring at the wall.

Sakura walked up beside him and stared at the wall, too. Her eyes shifted to Kabuto's profile.

"You're a fucking weirdo, you know that?"

Kabuto turned to Sakura, expressionless, and straightened his posture. Sakura let her eyes roam over his most recent injuries, again, and focused on his broken nose. Sakura bit her lip and grabbed Kabuto's hand. She took the lead and pulled him down the hall and up the servant stairs to his room.

"I did promise to fix your nose."

Five minutes later Kabuto was sitting bare-chested on the edge of his bed. His shoulders were hunched over and Sakura was wetting a washcloth in the basin.

"Tonight was the craziest dinner I've ever been to," said Sakura. "There are these five guys, right, and Father wants to marry me off to one of them."

Sakura wrung the wet rag, dropped it on the comforter and stood in front of Kabuto. She tilted his chin upward and angled his face back and forth to analyze the broken cartilage.

"They want me to choose someone by next year, but half of these guys aren't off to a good start. Like Gaara - the guy from Suna - he had the nerve to embarrass me twice in the same evening, that jerk!"

Sakura used her nails to shimmy under a corner of the first aid tape Kabuto used on his nose. In one swift hitch Sakura yanked the bandage from his blotchy skin. Kabuto's head snapped to the side and he groaned. Sakura crumpled the bandage and chucked it in the garbage bin behind her. She lifted his chin, again, and pushed it toward his left ear so the right side of his nose with the protruding damage was visible.

"And don't get me started on those Uchiha brothers. There's something fishy about them, aside from their freaky businesses, and I didn't like the way that older one looked at me."

Sakura balled her fist and punched Kabuto square across the face. Kabuto started spluttering blood and coughing, and Sakura picked up the wet rag she prepared earlier. She wiped Kabuto's blood off of her hand and dabbed away the little specks that fell on her dress. Kabuto finished bleeding over the side of the bed and sat up when Sakura tugged his arm. Sakura used the wet cloth as a barrier between his nose and her hands and she roughly pushed his nose back into shape. She held it there for him until he was breathing well enough he could hold it on his own.

"People will still be able to tell you broke it, but this should make is less noticeable," she said. Kabuto nodded and spared her a glance through the mirror he pulled himself up to face. He dipped a cleaner part of his rag into the wash basin and used it to loosen and wipe away all of the drying blood. He blew his nose to get rid of the excess, cleared the ball of mucus in his throat and spit on the floor.

Sakura frowned and pulled another washcloth from his hamper. She wet the corner and cupped Kabuto's cheek, guiding him to face her. Then, rougher than he liked, Sakura scrubbed off the remaining blood and mucus. Kabuto's face was rosy pink from being rubbed raw, but at least he was clean. He still held onto his dirtier rag while Sakura pitched hers to the hamper, again. She smiled and tugged him toward the bed.

Sakura sat down next to Kabuto and leaned in. She pulled out his hair tie with one hand and cupped the opposite side of his face with the other. She pulled the side of his face toward hers and whispered in his ear.

"I wonder," she continued, "if my future husband will mind if I still play with you."

Kabuto's heart started thumping when Sakura licked his cheek and began nibbling behind his ear.

"Then again, he wouldn't have to know. Ino and Tenten don't know; Daddy doesn't know."

Kabuto wanted to fall back and let Sakura continue her work but she suddenly stopped her ministrations.

"Ugh, never mind. I can't deal with this, tonight."

Sakura rolled off the bed and walked out the door, leaving Kabuto to deal with another pool of blood she created.

Kabuto leered through the closed door. He chucked his bloody rag at it and watched it fall to the floor with a wet smack.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Sakura walked to her room as quickly and quietly as she could manage. Along the way, she undid her hair clip and ruffled the pink tresses that fell free. She was tempted to stay and finish her business with Kabuto, but tonight was not the night. There was too much on her mind for her to be able to get off properly, and if she knew she wasn't going to make it, then she wasn't going to try. Sakura passed by a few of the guest rooms and saw the doors were closed. Some relief washed over her.

'I need some time away from this craziness.'

In her room, now. Sakura slipped out of the fancy blue dress and pantyhose. She slipped on the jeans and sweater she had on earlier and pulled a heavy jacket from her closet. She picked up her phone and called Ino.

_"Forehead! We starting to think you forgot about us!"_

Sakura laughed. "As if you would let me get away with that."

_"Hi, Sakura!" _Tenten shouted in the background.

"Hi, Tenten."

_"So, Sakura, dish! What happened at your secret, fancy party?"_

"You girls are going to get a kick out of this, but can we meet up somewhere? I don't want to stay in this house a minute longer."

_"You got it, girlfriend. We'll meet you at the café."_

Sakura pulled her wallet from the vanity drawer and grabbed her car keys. She was feeling better, already. She ran into Tsunade on her way out the door and the woman gave her approval. Telling Sakura to stay safe and call when she was on her way home, Tsunade gave her a hug and told her to take her time. Apparently word travelled fast - or Tsunade knew all along. Sakura returned the hug and waved goodbye.

Five pairs of eyes were huddled together at the top of the stairs, watching Sakura take her leave. As quick as Sakura shut the front door, the five bodies those eyes belonged to sprung into action.

Lee had already taken the keys to Gai's van and suggested the five of them go for coffee or a hot pretzel - anything to get out of the house. He explained it might be a good idea to get to know each other, first, before jumping all over Sakura, and by her reactions at dinner there was a good chance she would stay in her room and avoid them for the rest of the night.

But all of those plans were thrown out the window when they saw a bundled up pinkette practically run out the front door. The guys wasted no time in piling in Lee's van, and seat belts be damned! They had a girl to catch.

"Where would she be going at this hour?" whined Naruto.

"Maybe she already has a boyfriend and in a desperate attempt to escape marriage she arranged to run away with him while leaving us to deal with Haruno-san's wrath!" said Lee, panicking.

"All the more reason for us to follow her, I suppose," said Neji, "I just hope she doesn't catch us in her rear view mirror."

Lee put his focus back into driving and cursed every time a car merged between them and their wife-to-be.

"I still can't believe no one told her," said Sasuke.

"What do you think about all this, Gaara?" asked Neji, "Gaara?"

Gaara was sitting in the seat furthest back, arms crossed and eyes closed. Flitting images of Sakura in her lacy delicates came and went and he was trying, desperately, to cling to them. His brow started sweating.

"Gaara?"

"Huh, oh, what?"

"Never mind. We're here."

Lee had followed Sakura into a narrow alleyway that served as parking for a small coffee shop across the street. Before Lee pulled his keys from the ignition the other boys practically ripped open the van's side door and struggled not to trip over one another as they competed for the first one to get out. Sakura had parked further up the street and the boys watched her dodge the cold and jog into the café.

The snow was starting to pick up and the boys huddled together beside Lee's van.

"So," said Sasuke, "what now?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura parked her car and wasted no time abandoning it in favor of the of the warm and fragrant environment of her favorite coffee shop.

Once inside, Sakura ordered a large hot chocolate and selected a board game and a deck of cards from the public shelf. Ino and Tenten weren't there, yet, so she claimed their usual table in the corner and occupied herself with the deck of cards.

"Give it up, Forehead. You'll always suck at shuffling."

Ino and Tenten had just walked in and found their sullen-looking friend slumped against the wall in her chair. Sakura just smiled.

"Get a drink, girls. Have I got a story for you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

15 minutes passed and the boys were still huddled outside of Lee's van.

"Well, gentlemen, I learned something, tonight," said Sasuke.

"And what's that?" asked Naruto.

"We really suck as a team," said Sasuke, and he stomped his foot. "I'm freezing!"

"Maybe we should just go inside," said Lee.

"Sakura's in there," said Naruto, "She'll think we followed her."

"And we're back to square one," said Neji, "again."

"We did follow her, dobe. We just don't have a good enough lie, yet."

Neji rubbed his forehead. "For crying out loud, this is ridiculous. We should just go in to hang out like we planned and," Neji paused, "Hey…where's Gaara?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside the coffee house, Ino and Tenten were gushing over Sakura's story.

"Oh my gosh, you're getting married!" squealed Ino, "And these men sound gorgeous!"

"Our little girl is growing up," said Tenten while wiping away a fake tear. Sakura groaned.

"Ugh, cut the crap. I was hoping you two would be on my side. What would you do in my situation?"

"Pick the one with the most money," said Ino.

"Figure out which one is the most romantic," said Tenten.

Ino and Tenten laughed and Sakura slapped both of her hands on the table.

"This isn't funny, you guys! I don't know how to feel about this." Sakura fell back in her chair and sighed. Her expression fell and Ino and Tenten suddenly felt guilty for teasing her.

"Chill, Sakura. I can't imagine what you're going through, but I can kind of see where your dad is coming from," said Ino. Sakura glared at her. "I mean," Ino continued, "in a way he's kind of living through you. He wants you to have a life he never had. He wants to give you security."

Sakura didn't respond. The more she thought about her father's decision the more her initial anger was replaced with confusion and betrayal. Did her father think she was so incompetent?

"Ugh! I can't think about this, anymore." Sakura ruffled her hair and opened the box she pulled off of the café's game shelf. "It's time to let a higher power take over."

"Ooh, Ouija!" exclaimed Tenten, clapping. "The last time we played this was when we were trying to figure out who'd ask us to prom."

"Maybe it'll tell us who Sakura's future hubby will be, eh?" Ino gave a toothy grin.

"Mind if I join you?" A deep voice startled the girls, and all of the color in Sakura's face seemed to pale instantly.

"Sorry, cutie, but this table is reserved for girls' night," said Ino. About that moment the café's door burst open and Sakura's other four nightmares piled in.

"There you are, Gaara, you jerk!" yelled Naruto. "You can't just wander off like that! What if…oh, hi, Sakura." Naruto started laughing, nervously.

Sasuke gave Naruto a wallop on the back of the head and turned to the girls.

"Sorry about our friend, here. We were trying to figure out the best way to approach you, but I guess that's just wasted time, now." Sasuke glared at Gaara.

Tenten stood and put her hand in her back pocket, ready to whip out her knife if needed. "We haven't seen you around here, before. How do you know our friend?"

"It's ok, Tenten," said Sakura, "These are the _esteemed gentlemen_ I had dinner with."

"Oh?" Tenten eyed each guy from head to toe and scrutinized every inch of them. She stepped back, somewhat satisfied and said, "Let me be the first, then, to say that none of you will ever be good enough for our friend. And the poor bastard who marries her will have to deal with me watching every little move you make for the rest of your life." Lee, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke all nodded. Gaara, on the other hand, slipped around and took Tenten's seat next to Sakura.

"Now that we have that taken care of," he said, "how does this game work?"

"It's not a game, moron!" shouted Ino, "It's a divine spiritual aid! And no one said you could play!"

Sakura sighed. "It's ok, Ino, Tenten. Let them play. I was hoping I wouldn't have to talk to you guys until later, but I sense that's no longer an option considering how you all followed me here."

"We were headed out, anyway," said Sasuke, "we just happened to notice you were leaving, too." Sasuke pulled up a chair and flipped it backwards. He scooted up to the table and the others followed suit until the round table was full.

"Fine," huffed Ino, "If you boys insist on playing I guess there's no getting rid of you." She cleared her throat. "Now, this is how you play: you need at least two people to put their fingertips on this to help make it move," explained Ino indicating to the Mystifying Oracle, "You put it at the center of the board and when you put your fingertips on it, don't press down. You barely even touch it. Then, when you're ready, you ask it a question - one question at a time, please, or otherwise you'll confuse it - and the Mystifying Oracle spells it out for you. Any questions? Ok, blondie, you're first."

Ino kept her fingers on the Mystifying Oracle and Naruto hesitantly put his fingertips on the other side.

"The name's Naruto," he said, "And what should I ask it?"

"Anything you want so long as it has nothing to do with deaths. That's our one rule."

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath.

"What can I do to make Sakura-chan happy?"

'Pfft. What happened to the formalities?' thought Sakura, 'We're barely acquaintances and he's already added '-chan' to my name.'

Slowly, the oracle glided over the plastic board and all of the boys seemed entranced by it. In response to Naruto's question, it spelled the letters B - L - E - E - D.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted in shock and disbelief. His fingers jumped off the board and recoiled into his shoulders. Sakura crossed her arms and sighed.

"Don't take it personally, Naruto. I'm thinking that about everyone, tonight." Sakura narrowed her eyes in Gaara's direction. "Especially you," she said.

Gaara leaned towards Sakura, bringing their faces too close to each other for Sakura's liking.

"What can I say? I'm an acquired taste."

Sakura groaned and looked away.

Sasuke nudged Naruto and they traded seats. Sitting across from a blushing Ino he put his fingertips on the Oracle.

'If he doesn't work out for Sakura, maybe I'll get a husband, too,' thought Ino.

Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "You need to think big, Naruto. My question: What is the answer to life, the universe, and everything?"

'4 - 2,' spelled the board.

"Well, never mind," said Sasuke. He stood up from his seat, defeated. Lee jumped in, next.

"Oh, I know! Mystifying Oracle….what is the name of the person Sakura will end up marrying?"

Everyone's eyes shot to the board and silence engulfed the table. Everyone was thinking the same thing so the oracle would be strong. Sakura's fingers twitched. The oracle remained still for few moments, but the second it started moving Sakura wasted no time in flipping the board and sending the oracle flying.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Tenten, "We have to apologize to the spirits!"

"Fine," spat Sakura, "but we aren't playing this, anymore. I don't want to know anything concerning my future, right now. New rule!"

Everyone moved out of Sakura's way while she retrieved the oracle and the board. The three girls all placed their fingertips on the oracle and Sakura apologized for her interruption. They didn't want any bad luck or evil spirits on their hands. Once finished, Tenten packed the board away returned everything to the public shelf. Everyone was sitting at the table, again.

"Forgive me, Sakura-san," said Lee, "I was curious what it would say."

Sakura looked at Lee and his saddened face and sighed. "No worries, Lee. Just don't do it, again."

Lee nodded and Tenten returned to the table.

"Hey, I have an idea for what we can do, next, since it doesn't seem like you boys are going to leave us alone any time, soon." She narrowed her eyes at them. Sakura looked worriedly at her.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"A scavenger hunt! Ten items; boys vs. girls."

"Five against three?" said Naruto, "You haven't got a chance!"

"Yeah, you'd think that," smirked Ino, "but this is our side of Konoha. I'll think we'll manage just fine." They shook on it.

Sakura, glad to have some time away from her sudden visitors, made the final list. When it was finished everyone passed it around and there were no complaints.

"Alright, kiddies," said Tenten. Everyone goes on foot and starts out walking in opposite directions. After finding all of your items you must report back to the café and phone the losers, i.e. the boys." She grinned and continued, "The losers will have to do a dare by the winners, and only one dare. Keep it clean and utterly humiliating."

With that said everyone shook on it and the two teams bundled up and split at the front door. Sakura felt relieved to get away from the boys for a while.

'This will be fun,' she thought.

Sakura took a deep breath and patted some liveliness back into her cheeks. She faced Ino and Tenten and smiled with fresh determination.

"Where should we start?" she asked.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Naraku's Phoenix****: **Please review! I appreciate the support.

Preview for Chapter 5: **Boys vs. Girls**

_"Sometimes I think you need bigger dreams, Ino." Tenten sighed. "And Sakura, I've got a bad feeling. You'd be the last person he wants to see. I mean, what if we run into him? I can only handle my knife so much in these gloves, you know."_

_"Relax, Tenten. We'll be quick about it. Besides," she added to ease her friend's worry, "I thought you liked a challenge."_

_Tenten rolled her eyes. "Still," she said, "I'd like it if we could avoid any trouble."_

_Ino laughed and ran ahead of them._

_"Us? Trouble? Ha!"_


	5. Boys vs Girls

**Naraku's Phoenix****: **Regarding last chapter, I really wanted to hit the nail on the head when it comes to Sakura's relationship with Kabuto. **It's important.**

Thank you to my reviewers: HunterAzrael and EvilFaerie17.

Thanks, also, to everyone who has added my story to their favorites and alerts. Don't be afraid to drop a review! Every bit of feedback is important and appreciated.

Now, let the scavenger hunt begin!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ch. 5: Boys vs. Girls

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where should we start?" asked Sakura. Ino and Tenten beamed, feeding off of their friend's energy.

"That's the spirit, Sakura!" shouted Ino who punched her fist in the air. "Let's kick some male butt!"

"This is going to be so much fun," said Tenten, "I can't remember the last time we did this. Let's see, there's a bar in the next block over. I say we start there." The girls nodded and skipped into a brisk walk. Dodging Konoha's nighttime citizens, the three girls wiggled their way to the front of a line for a bar dubbed _The Glass Lemon_. They showed the bouncer their IDs and Ino and Tenten made a beeline for the bar. Sakura hopped on a stool at a table where the indoor bouncer sat and pretended to be interested in him while her girls did their work.

Tenten ordered a lemon drop and made light chitchat with her server. Right on cue, when Tenten received her drink, Ino popped up and started flirting with the bartender. When all focus was on Ino, Tenten downed the satisfying elixir. Before the bartender could return his attention to Tenten, Ino grabbed his arm and asked for a cup of apple-flavored sake. The bartender ducked down, but when he resurfaced his two customers were gone.

"Hurry Sakura!" shouted Ino. Her and Tenten were sprinting for the door and Sakura practically climbed over the table to catch up with them. The three girls giggled wildly as they burst through the door and rounded a corner at the end of the sidewalk. A faint shout of, "You didn't pay!" became faded and lost. The girls stopped in an alley to catch their breath and Ino opened her purse. Tenten laughed and dropped their prize inside.

"One stolen bar glass," she said.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Oi," whined Naruto, "what are we supposed to be looking for, again?"

"Something you can sit on, dobe," said Sasuke. "Honestly, how many times do we have to tell you?"

"To be fair," interrupted Neji, "this is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Ooh, I think I found something!" exclaimed Lee, pointing to the front of a grimy antique shop. Outside, damp in the snow, sat a cardboard box filled to the brim with flat couch cushions.

"At the rate we're going I'll take anything," said Neji.

The guys crossed the street and Naruto pulled out his cellphone to use as a light. The closer they got to the antique shop, the more they regretted doing so.

"Gross! They're all moldy and smell like urine."

"No time to be picky, Naruto," said Neji, "Just shove it in the bag and let's go! We've wasted enough time."

"Oh, no you don't! As long as we're using _my_ messenger bag for this little adventure, nothing smelly that will cause me discomfort or permanent damage will go in it!" yelled Gaara.

"Well this is all we've got, right now, and the girls are probably already halfway through their list," seethed Sasuke, "So unless you see something better we can take, I suggest you suck it up and move on!"

"I do."

"What?"

"I do see something better," said Gaara to Sasuke.

"Oh, yeah? Where?"

"Over there," pointed Gaara. He swept past Sasuke and over to an old, rusted bicycle. Gripping the seat with two hands and planting his foot in the frame for pressure, he jiggled the seat and yanked it off in one pull. Without another word Gaara stuffed the bicycle seat into his bag and leaned against the lamppost the bike was chained to.

"Alrighty then," said Sasuke.

"Onward, gentlemen!" shouted Lee.

OOOOOOOOOO

"An empty tin can with the lid still attached," recited Tenten as she looked down her team's list. Immediately the girls started sniffing the air, and they followed a mouthwatering stir fry aroma.

"Ooh, over there!" exclaimed Ino as she pointed to a darkened alley that was behind the restaurant they sniffed out.

"Let's check it out," said Sakura, " and when this is over I'm coming back for some of that chicken!" Sakura practically giggled at the prospect of devouring the delicious food they were smelling and skipped ahead of her teammates to lead the way. The alleyway behind the restaurant, however, did not smell anything like it.

"Hold your noses," said Sakura, "We're going in."

"Gross," said Ino as she walked up to a particularly filthy dumpster. She squatted down beside it and cupped her hands together, palm-side up. "Alright, Tenten, up you go!"

"Why me?"

"Come now, don't be shy," coaxed Ino, "We wouldn't want all those years being a girl scout go to waste, now would we?"

Tenten grit her teeth and glared at Ino. "I hate you," she sneered as Ino lifted her. Tenten grabbed for the trash bags on top and tossed two bags toward Sakura.

"Hey, watch it!"

Tenten huffed and got away from Ino as fast as she could.

"If these turn up empty I'm not getting back up there." Tenten pulled her knife from her pocket holster and tore the two trash bags at arms length. Sakura and Ino kicked around the spilled contents until a familiar sound clattered across the concrete ground. Ino chased after the large can of tomato juice and jumped for joy when she picked it up. The lid was on its last life, but as long as they were careful it would pass.

"Onto the next one! I can almost taste our victory."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Something with holes in it," read Naruto. He and his group were passing through a playground. Lee ran ahead and jumped up on the balance beam. He flipped over and showed off his gymnastic skills by walking across the beam on his hands.

"Ah, I love this place!" shouted Lee, "The joys of being a youth! The sights, the smells, the tastes, the memories - I can't get enough!"

"Whoa, Bushy-brows, what's gotten into you?" asked Naruto.

Lee belted a wild laugh. "Just thinking about all the fights I won as a kid." He jabbed the air a few times, "Naruto-kun! Think fast!" Naruto barely had time to dodge Lee's punch and keep his balance as he stumbled back into the sandbox.

"Hey!"

An upset Naruto was about to retaliate when Neji hit both him and Lee in the gut. The two boys doubled over and coughed.

"Do this on your own time," he said. Lee recovered quickly and chuckled animatedly.

"You and I will have our time," said Lee, "don't worry." Neji rolled his eyes and walked away.

Still bent over, Naruto finished coughing and caught his breath. He rubbed his eyes and caught sight of a beige sphere protruding from the fluffy, white snow.

"Hm? Hey, look…a whiffle ball," he said to no one in particular. Naruto scooped up the abandoned toy and chucked it in Gaara's direction. "Hey, Gaara! Head's up!"

The icy whiffle ball smacked Gaara in the back of his head. Gaara whipped his head around and glared daggers. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Haha….whoops. Sorry."

Two seconds later Naruto was trying not to pee his pants as a murderous-looking Gaara chased him around the swing set.

OOOOOOOOOO

"We're almost done!" squealed Ino, "what's next?"

"A hubcap," said Tenten as she folded the list and tucked it back into her pocket.

"Excellent," said Sakura smiling deviously, "I know just where to get one, and it's close."

"I don't know Sakura," said Tenten, "Maybe we should back up a bit and look somewhere else. The metered parking downtown is full of cars that people leave there, overnight." The girls had ventured into a less populated area of the city. The street lamps were either dim or broken and the sides of the buildings and walls they passed had an increasing amount of graffiti.

"No!" Ino protested, stomping her foot, "We're so close, and I'm not going to let some double-backing ruin my vision of those hunky guys Christmas caroling in dresses!"

"Sometimes I think you need bigger dreams, Ino." Tenten sighed. "And Sakura, I've got a bad feeling. You'd be the last person he wants to see. I mean, what if we run into him? I can only handle my knife so much in these gloves, you know."

"Relax, Tenten. We'll be quick about it. Besides," she added to ease her friend's worry, "I thought you liked a challenge."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Still," she said, "I'd like it if we could avoid any trouble."

Ino laughed and ran ahead of them.

"Us? Trouble? Ha!"

Sakura stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and ran after her devious friend. Tenten groaned and trotted along behind them, defeated.

Eight minutes down the sidewalk and the girls found themselves outside of a fenced junkyard. Ino smiled.

"This place hasn't changed a bit," she said, "Still looks the same and everything."

"Let's hope the security is still the same," whispered Sakura. She slid a gloved hand across the brass plaque with the building's address and clumps of fresh snow fell free from the indentation around the raised print. Squinting around the bottom left corner of the plaque, Sakura found the discolored notch she was looking for and pressed it. Immediately, a small white keypad came to life underneath the plaque and Sakura bent down to examine the LED numbers. "5 - 4 - 2 - 2," she said aloud, then paused. "Shit. When's his birthday, again?"

"July-something," said Ino.

"The seventh!" exclaimed Tenten, "Now hurry up."

"Ah, yes! That's it," said Sakura, ignoring Tenten's last comment, "5 - 4 - 2 - 2 - 0 - 7 - 0 - 7."

The three little red dots on the side of the key pad all flashed green and a subtle beep was followed by a series of muffled clicks. The junkyard's front door slacked inward and Sakura lightly pushed against it.

"Jackpot."

The door creaked against its hinges and the girls slipped through the opening, one at a time. Following Sakura in single file they were now wedged between the junkyard's outer perimeter and a chain link fence. Peering through the new fence the girls quietly scanned the piles of scrap metal, among other junk, hoping to find the coveted hubcap in as little time as possible.

They were approaching the corner of the perimeter when Sakura jogged ahead and stopped in front of the first door they've seen for the chain link fence. Thick chains held the gate shut and Sakura fumbled with the heavy padlock, disappointedly.

"It's locked," she said, frowning.

"Hmm, I wonder why," commented Tenten sarcastically. Sakura rolled her eyes and bit the tip of her right index finger. Using her teeth she peeled off her gloves and stuffed them into her coat pocket. Then, despite the sting of icy metal across her hands Sakura began to climb the fence. Tenten and Ino followed her lead. Once the three girls were on the other side, Tenten fished the kunai knife from her holster and surveyed the scene where she could. Before she could determine if the coast was clear, however, Sakura's eyes gleamed and she gasped with excitement. Sakura ran ten meters across the yard and jumped over the small hill that separated the girls from their prize. Ino and Tenten chased after her.

Now near the center of the junkyard Ino was helping Sakura shift car bumpers and old pistons, among other auto parts.

"Got it!" exclaimed Sakura. Wiggling the aluminum disc out from the bottom of the pile Sakura handed the bent hubcap over to Ino who, in turn, slid it down the side of her purse.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

A deep voice peeled out of thin air and startled the girls. Tenten jumped into a fighting stance between Ino and Sakura and the newcomer.

"Looks like we got ourselves some troublemakers," another voice said. The voice was right behind them and a large whip crack was heard followed by soft chain rattles.

"Aburame Shino," seethed Sakura. She stood up and walked to stand beside Tenten. Ino stood where she was with the pile of auto parts to her back. She, too, adopted a defensive stance after retrieving the hubcap from her purse to use as a makeshift weapon or shield - whichever would be needed.

Shino had to raise his hand to keep his allies at bay. He slung his own weapon, a metal pipe, over his shoulder and dared a few steps closer to the girls.

"Hmm…pink hair, defiant green eyes and the nerve to wander into unwelcome territory," said Shino, "What business does Haruno Sakura and her Charlie's Angels squad have here?"

"I could say the same for you," replied Sakura, "Seems odd to be creeping about a place like this in the middle of the night while it's snowing."

"Sakura," whispered Tenten, "You really aren't helping."

"You're the odd ones, out here, honey," laughed Shino, "_Somebody_ was fool enough to trip our security by putting in an old password. I guess we can stop looking."

Shino suddenly gripped the bottom of his pipe with both hands and lunged toward Sakura in a shomen cut. Tenten intervened by throwing her knife at Shino and watched as it made contact with his pipe. The vibrations it sent down the pipe set Shino off course and gave Tenten enough time to draw a spare from her ankle holster. In one, powerful swipe Tenten slashed at Shino and made the shoulder of his coat cough up a puff of stuffing. Shino regained his bearings and spun around on the balls of his feet, following Tenten's movement. He regained the grip on his pipe and deflected the girl's second knife with a yokomen-uchi. He snarled in frustration when she didn't back down. Tenten grinned.

"Is that all you've got?" smirked Tenten. She flipped her knife so the blade was positioned away from her face.

"Oi!" yelled a new voice, "What's going on here?"

Everyone froze and turned around. Sakura's eyes widened and she felt her stomach clench.

"Nothing, Kiba. Just taking care of a few mishaps," said Shino. Kiba walked up beside him.

"Mishaps, you say? And what were these…mishaps…doing in our territory, eh?" Kiba eyed the hubcap Ino was clutching and frowned, "Haven't you stolen enough from us, Haruno?" he spat. Sakura frowned.

Shino stepped aside as Kiba approached Sakura. Before he could close the gap between them Tenten and her knife jumped in front of Sakura. Kiba stopped in his tracks and raised a brow.

"Are you sure you want to do that, girly?" he asked.

Tenten remained silent and kept her glare, and her knife, on Kiba. Most of the guys around them were readying their weapons, too, and they were all aimed at the girl threatening their leader.

"Well?" said Kiba.

One of the boys near Tenten began swinging his chain in a circle. She growled at him in response, but still kept Kiba in the corner of her eye.

"It's ok, Tenten," said Sakura. Her voice made Tenten frown, but the brunette stood down and pocketed her knife. Kiba smiled and brushed past Tenten.

"Don't worry," he said, "I just want to talk."

Tenten stood with clenched fists as Kiba walked out of her sight. She settled for keeping her eyes trained on Shino.

"Since when does Inuzuka Kiba just talk?" asked Sakura.

"That's not nice," said Kiba, "believe it or not, I can be civil." Kiba reached out and trailed gloved fingers around Sakura's chin. He continued, "I just don't know if you deserve it since your family still owes mine some money." Sakura frowned.

"We owe your family nothing."

Kiba gripped Sakura's chin and jerked her face forward. They locked hard gazes.

"I still beg to differ," he all but whispered.

"Then let's talk about it," replied Sakura in the same tone.

Kiba loosened his grip on Sakura's chin and let his fingers trail down the front of her neck and over the dip in her throat. His index finger rested there before hooking over the top of her buttoned coat and pulling her forward. She stumbled forward following his motion.

"Let's," he said.

Kiba turned to Shino and raised his voice for all to hear, "Keep her friends here, but don't harm them unless necessary. Little Haruno-chan wants to talk business like a big girl!" Kiba pinched Sakura's cheek and roughly shook her head back and forth. Sakura started to feel dizzy and bit back the dull rage that was bubbling beneath her skull. Shino and the rest of Kiba's gang erupted in jeers. Ino and Tenten growled at the boys' snide heckling, but held it in at Sakura's unspoken request.

Kiba spun Sakura around, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her side tightly by his.

"Step into my office."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Naraku's Phoenix****:** As always, corresponding fan art can be found in my dA account. The link is in my profile. And readers! Let me know you're there! Review! What do you think will happen, next? Even if you've read the original, Kiba's got a few extra things to get off his chest.

Preview for Chapter 6: **Dangerous Territory**

_"Fuck you, Inuzuka."_

_"That's the plan."_


	6. Dangerous Territory

**Naraku's Phoenix****: **Every time I hear Shippuden Sasuke's theme song I think of Joss Whedon's _Firefly_.

Thank you to my amazing readers **and** reviewers: **EvilFaerie17** and **HunterAzrael.** Keep an eye on your PM boxes. I'll be sending you both something special between now and the next update.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ch. 6: Dangerous Territory

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kiba guided Sakura through a secondary inner gate that was connected to a large, concrete building. The door shut behind them on its own, and Kiba and flipped a few switches on the adjacent wall. Ceiling fluorescents buzzed to life and lit up a maze of grayed hallways. Still clinging to her side, Kiba led Sakura down the third hallway on the left and opened a small door that could easily be mistaken for a broom closet. Once inside Kiba found the light switch and revealed that the mystery room was an office. He let go of Sakura and closed the door behind them, locking it with a soft click. Sakura walked to the center of the room and surveyed her surroundings.

"May I take your coat?" Kiba asked with faux politeness. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she reluctantly undid her buttons.

'This better not take long,' she thought.

Kiba stood behind Sakura and bent his head down so his mouth was hovering over the side of her neck. Kiba cupped her shoulders, kissed her neck and felt Sakura stiffen. The puffs of hot breath sent shivers down her spine. He smirked and slipped her coat off, letting it drop to the floor and then kicking it aside.

"What's your angle?" she asked.

"45 degrees with you bent over the desk at 90." Kiba said suggestively. He left Sakura standing in the middle of the room and sat on the edge of the desk behind them. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're still as classy as ever." Sakura kept her face forward and her back to Kiba while he loosened his scarf and chucked it aside with his gloves.

"And you're still a touchy bitch," he snapped before changing the subject, "Word on the street is you're getting married, soon."

Now that caught her attention. Sakura spared a glance toward Kiba and saw him shed his coat and untuck his shirt.

"Word travels fast," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," he replied, "Your father came to us with the proposal a few months ago."

This time Sakura whipped her entire body around. She looked at Kiba, stunned. Kiba was halfway through undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh? You didn't know?" continued Kiba, "Well, I'm not surprised. He was going to keep it from you until he finalized all the arrangements." Kiba finished unbuttoning his shirt and Sakura fought to hide the blush that was creeping on her cheeks.

'What is he doing?' she thought.

Kiba pretended not to notice her reaction while he slipped off the cotton obstruction hiding his muscles. His undershirt clung to every definition. Sakura had to make herself look away.

"So you said, 'No?'" asked Sakura. Her tone held the slightest touch of disappointment. Kiba chuckled.

"Obviously."

Kiba crept closer and closer to Sakura, and before she could force herself to look at him it was too late. Bare, well-toned arms snaked around her smaller frame and jerked her forward so she crashed into a naked chest. Too occupied with not looking at him, Sakura hadn't realized when Kiba discarded his undershirt. Now, trapped in his embrace, Sakura tried to stay focused on their topic of conversation.

"Why?"

Kiba smiled and tenderly entwined his fingers in her hair and grabbed a fistful of pink locks. He yanked her head back so hard she thought her neck might snap. Kiba walked her over to the front of the desk and bent her, backward, over the edge. Using her hair as leverage, he forced her down further. Sakura winced and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Why would we?" he seethed, "Your father was the one who took our business model and fucked us over. And as appealing as the offer was to fuck you back, as compensation, our marriage would have been nothing but a stain of humiliation on the Inuzuka name. You've stolen our business, you've stolen our customers and with that you've stolen our livelihood. Like hell we were going to let you treat us like a charity case when you're the ones who should be on the ground licking our boots." Kiba loosened his grip in Sakura's hair and pulled her back to a standing position.

"But, considering the circumstances," he continued, "I think I could settle for you sucking my cock."

"Fuck you, Inuzuka."

"Too late."

Kiba let go of Sakura and smacked her across the cheek. Sakura followed the motion of the hit and teetered ungracefully across the floor until she was abruptly stopped by the adjacent wall. Sakura's knees buckled and she slid to the floor. Before she could lift a hand to her aching head Sakura was jerked back to her feet. Kiba shoved her face into the wall and yanked her sweater up.

Sakura wanted to puke.

Kiba went down the small of her back and removed a light pink revolver from its paddle holster. He left Sakura leaning against the wall while he unloaded it. All five rounds clattered to the carpeted floor. Kiba flipped the cylinder back in place and tossed the unloaded gun on the pile of clothes he discarded earlier.

"Can't have that, now, can we?" he laughed, "Don't you trust me?"

Still leaning against the wall Sakura turned her head to look at Kiba - her gaze full of malice.

"Is this how you treat someone who's better than you? Just because you run your business like a child doesn't mean you have to act like one."

"YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME!"

Kiba kicked Sakura's shin and grabbed another fistful of hair. He yanked her back and slammed her head into the wall for a second time.

"Is any of this getting through to you!" he yelled in her ear, "You can't fuck people over and still call them your friends!"

Kiba grabbed Sakura's shoulder with his free hand and swung her body into the desk. It wobbled when she hit the corner, and a cup of pencils toppled overhead. Sakura dropped to the floor, again, and rolled on her side to cough. As Kiba watched her his voice softened from yelling and dropped back to a normal level.

"And you don't know how long I've waited to say that," he said.

Kiba slowly approached Sakura and knelt beside her.

"You aren't allowed to take advantage of me, anymore."

He rolled Sakura onto her back and climbed on top of her.

"Because I've decided to take advantage of you."

Kiba felt Sakura's right knee bend and he pinned the corresponding arm above her. His hips kept her in place and his other hand reached up and stretched the expensive sweater fabric over her shoulder. His head dipped down to the crook of her neck where he bit and suckled her skin. Sakura fidgeted and Kiba slapped the side of the desk with the full of his palm. Her head jerked away from the noise and that gave Kiba the angle he needed to keep lapping on her neck. Sakura shivered and her breathing slowed.

"Kiba…," she whispered.

Kiba smiled and nibbled on her ear.

"Remember when we were kids?" he asked, "Playing 'Doctor' was your favorite game."

Kiba's left hand trailed down from her, now relaxed, wrist to her elbow, over her shoulder and cupped her breast. He slowly started massaging it through her sweater. Sakura was surprisingly calm. Small kisses followed up the curve of her chin.

"Kiba…," whispered Sakura, again, this time her voice was higher pitched…almost forced. Kiba growled.

"Can't you say anything else, Haruno?"

No reply.

"Sakura?"

Kiba lifted himself from Sakura's torso and almost wet himself when he saw streaks of drying blood making patterns on the back of his hand. His gaze darted from there to Sakura's drooping eyes and, from there, to the spot on the wall where he'd been so harsh with her.

There wasn't much, but flecks of blood seemed to overtake the room and choke him.

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Kiba. He started snapping his fingers. "Uh…Sakura! Stay with me Sakura! Come on, um…shit! I'm sorry, Sakura! FUCK! I'm sorry!" Panicking reaching a new level, he leaned further down and screamed in her face, "SAKURA! WAKE UP, BITCH!"

It was at that moment the office door behind them burst open and split from its hinges. Before Kiba could turn around and discern what was happening he was smacked from behind with a metal folding chair.

Kiba's head spun as he was forced off of Sakura. Using the desk as leverage he managed to get back on his knees only to have his neck engulfed by a pair of strong arms. The world started to get fuzzy.

"What did you do to her?" a venomous voice spat in his ear.

Kiba gurgled.

"Argh! I don't have time for this!" yelled the stranger.

Kiba was released and thrown headfirst into the front of the desk. Ripples of cracked wood splintered from the point of impact.

Not a second later, Sakura felt herself being lifted from the floor. Her rescuer cradled her bridal style and cupped the back of her head to stabilize her neck. She was still conscious, but barely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here, catch," said Sasuke, flipping the glass tumbler toward Gaara.

"Who would've thought that would take so long?" whined Naruto, "I bet the girls are already finished."

"Then they would have called us," said Sasuke, "Come on, there's still time. What do we have left?"

"A hubcap and a picture of one of us high-fiving a police officer," read Neji, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd prefer if we collected these things as far apart from each other as possible. Should we split up?"

"Please," said Naruto, "they'd get together and accuse us of cheating, or something stupid. Besides, I don't know my way around here, very well."

"I say we go for the hubcap, first," said Gaara, "it's probably the easier one to get, and if we get caught stealing that'll just bring the cops to us."

Lee laughed and clapped Gaara around the shoulder.

"You're strange, but I like you."

"Don't touch me," Gaara snapped cooly.

"Ok," said Lee, and he removed his arm just as quickly.

"Before we go any further," interrupted Neji, "Does anyone know how to remove a hubcap?"

Nobody answered.

"Does changing a tire count?" asked Lee.

"Technically that would give us the hubcap," said Neji, "but I think carrying a whole tire would garner to much attention."

"Don't you just hit it until it comes off?" asked Sasuke.

"That might trigger an alarm," said Gaara.

"We can go to that junkyard place we passed on our way to the bar," interjected Naruto.

"That was 20 minutes ago!" shouted Sasuke, "You couldn't have told us sooner?"

"Maybe I would have if _someone_ wasn't so anal about completing the list, in order."

"That is my _one_ OCD - do not judge me for it!" yelled Gaara. Sasuke groaned.

"Whatever. Let's get it over with."

Lee broke into a sprint and circled Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, I'll race you!" Lee smacked Naruto on the back of the head and ran ahead of the group, cackling like a maniac.

"Oi, Fuzzy-brows! Get back here!" yelled Naruto angrily. The blond, oblivious to everything else in the world, gathered all his energy and chased after Lee. The other guys sighed and followed at their own pace.

"I may be getting ahead of myself," said Neji, "but I don't think I like him. He's too obnoxious."

"Which one?" grumbled Sasuke.

"Does it matter?

By the time Neji, Gaara and Sasuke reached the junkyard they were surprised to see Naruto and Lee waiting for them outside the gate. Naruto was crouched and inspecting the ground while Lee was off to the side practicing his punches in the air.

"Where's the hubcap?" asked Sasuke. Naruto cut him off and stopped the others in their tracks.

"Shh! Something's not right," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"The gate is open," said Naruto.

"So?"

"So," continued Naruto, "Look at the plaque - it's clean. Someone went through the trouble to wipe away the snow."

"Maybe someone was just checking the address," said Sasuke.

"That's possible, but unlikely."

"So what, the girls got here, first?"

"Yes," said Lee, jabbing the air in rhythm with his breathing, "And they're still in there so warm up while you can!" Lee started adding blocks to his imaginary combination.

Neji was about to open his mouth and ask Lee why, but thought better of it and turned to Naruto, instead.

"What's he talking about?"

"Something is about to go down if it already hasn't. We might have to fight," explained Naruto who finally stood up. He gestured for everyone to follow him as he pushed on the exterior gate. He pointed at the ground. "There's the girls' footprints going through the gate. Assuming they would leave the same way they came, there would be an extra set facing the opposite direction on their way out. But if you look past the entrance," he continued, opening the gate further, "You see an extra set of footprints, but they're facing the same direction as the first."

"And they're at least two sizes larger," observed Neji.

"Bingo," said Naruto.

"So what do we do?" asked Gaara, "There's no guarantee the girls are still in there - if they ran into trouble they might have found another way out."

Lee dipped, swished around and popped up in front of Gaara.

"Don't care! I'm going in. Haha!"

"Hold it!" yelled Neji as he grabbed Lee's collar, "I don't know how fighting works where you're from, but we'll gain nothing by blindly running inside."

"We'd have surprise," said Naruto.

"Or a bullet in the neck! We don't know these people."

"Didn't we come here for a hubcap? When did this turn into a hypothetical rescue mission?"

Neji, Gaara and Naruto overtook the conversation and weren't getting anywhere with it. Lee took to punching a telephone pole, but he kept darting glances toward the gate he was so tempted to charge through.

"Idiots," muttered Sasuke, "I'm surrounded by idiots." He growled and shoved a hand inside the right pocket of his coat and whipped out a crumpled cigarette package. With a bit of work his last cancer stick came free and he threw the empty pack over his shoulder. Sasuke's left coat pocket produced a scratched silver lighter and it took several impatient clicks before it ignited. Sasuke took long, harsh, continuous drags and he was down to the filter in less than a minute. Throwing the butt onto the ground, he squished it under his boot and took a deep breath. Any annoyance he felt moments before was now a faded memory.

Until Naruto accidentally pushed Neji into Sasuke's back.

Sasuke's irritability regrew in record time.

Just as quickly as Naruto pushed Neji, Sasuke shoved Neji to the ground. Everyone shut up and stared at Sasuke as he stormed up to the gate and stood glowering in the entrance.

"Listen up, fuck-jacks!" he yelled, "I'm cold, I'm tired and I'm out of smokes! Now everyone, inside! We didn't come here for nothing, and I'm done waiting for one of you to blow fairy dust out your ass!" The guys dropped their jaws and watched Sasuke kick the fence and flip off the world.

Sasuke repositioned the scarf around his neck and stormed down the aisle between gates, following the footprints. The only sound he made after his outburst was the was the soft crunches of snow beneath his feet as he walked away. The four remaining boys continued to stare blankly at the empty spot where he stood. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Does anyone have a cigarette?"

A stunned Lee ruffled through his pockets.

"I do," he said. Naruto clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Approach with caution."

"I'm on it!"

Without a moment to lose, Lee ran through the gate.

"Come on," said Neji, "Let's go find the girls."

"Do I have to?" whined Gaara.

"Yes! It's a man's duty. They could be in trouble." With that Neji disappeared through the gate leaving Naruto and Gaara behind.

"Fine," sighed Gaara, "Let's go save the ladies, unless of course the bad guys are ladies, too. In that case we just sit back and let them work it out - hopefully in the form of topless wrestling."

"Seriously? Look around you, man!" exclaimed Naruto, "It's freezing, out here! Who in their right mind would start a topless wrestling match?"

Gaara paused.

"Topless snowball fight?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned before entering the gate.

"You're a mess."

"I would be more than happy to initiate!" Gaara called after him. He frowned and slid past the gate, quickly following and catching up with the rest of the guys at the corner.

Elsewhere, in the middle of the junkyard, Ino and Tenten stood shivering and glaring while Kiba's gang kept their eyes on them. Shino was twirling Tenten's kunai around his fingers.

"Nice, knife," he said, "I'm guessing it's new?"

Tenten sneered. "Why?" she asked, "Interested in buying some?"

"Just making conversation," smirked Shino. He chucked her knife as far as he could toward the heaps of scrap behind them. Tenten glared and shifted her gaze toward the door Kiba and Sakura passed through.

"Haven't they been in there long enough?" she asked, "How long does it take to throw a chair and have a hissy fit?"

Shino laughed.

"I'm afraid tonight might be different. The Inuzukas have been getting together with their affiliates to discuss how to handle the Haruno situation. Kiba's probably giving her an earful, right now."

"Or some loving!" burst a voice from the crowd. "Didn't they used to go out?"

"Oh, please!" yelled Ino, "That's ancient history!" She sneezed. "And dammit, can't you hold us hostage inside?" Ino's plea went unanswered. Tenten walked up to Shino.

"Whoa, back up," Tenten said, "What do you mean by _the Haruno situation_? If you're planning something stupid - because let's face it, that's how all your plans turn out - you should know that my family will bite back before you can lay a hand on them."

Shino seemed to contemplate her words for a moment and casually tossed his pipe on the ground behind him. He took a quick, audible breath through his nose, lifted both arms and immediately shoved Tenten, backward, with all his strength. Tenten yelped as she fell and Ino almost tripped over herself as she rushed to her friend's aid. Ino dropped to her knees and pulled Tenten to a sitting position where she cradled her.

"You're such an ass, Shino!"

Shino retrieved his pipe and donned a fresh dose of rage.

"Stay away from us!" Ino yelled, "Don't come any closer!"

"Or what?" said Shino.

No sooner had the words left his mouth when something harsh bulleted through his skull.

"Son of a bitch!" he cried. Shino fell to his knees cradling the side of his head and gasping for air between shots of pain. Another frozen globe whizzed overhead and hit someone in the crowd. Suddenly, the junkyard became a battlefield.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji's reflexes allowed him to grab Lee's collar before the overly-excited boy could bolt.

"Cool it!" he reprimanded, "I don't care how good a fighter you are, being outnumbered is still a problem. And we don't want the girls to be caught in the middle."

"Neji, I can do it! Let me go. I want to fight."

"And you will," replied Neji, "but we need to be smart about it."

The gate where the girls climbed over was now unlocked so the boys slipped through with ease and continued following footprints to the center of the junkyard. They stopped a few piles back when they saw the mass of people with pipes and chains. In the middle of the crowd they could make out Ino and Tenten, but Sakura was nowhere to be seen. The leader of the group, they assumed, was talking to Tenten and twirling a knife. Every now and then he'd say something that would make the other guys in his group laugh. The more time passed the more Ino and Tenten paced uncomfortably, and the fact Sakura was gone and her friends were still there added to the mystery.

The boys needed to get closer to figure out what was going on, and to do that they needed to rescue Ino and Tenten. They were prepared to fight, and Lee heavily insisted upon it.

Lee pouted as Neji held him back. The boys huddled up to discuss their next move.

"So what now? Anyone have any bright ideas?" asked Gaara. Naruto perked up at the sound of his voice.

"Ooh, I do!" he exclaimed, "Or, well, Gaara does, but I'm claiming it!"

Gaara looked toward him with a raised brow.

"Spit it out."

Naruto grinned. "Well, it was something you said, earlier…"

Naruto's voice trailed off into hushed tones as the other four boys huddled closer together to hear the plan.

One minute passed and the boys spread out and set to work. Tenten and the leader guy were becoming more argumentative. He pushed her to the ground. It was time to move. The boys would have to work with what they had and go from there.

"Ready?" whispered Naruto. Everyone nodded.

"FIRE!"

The first snowball hit Tenten's attacker with a satisfying burst. He fell to the ground shouting curses, followed by two of his comrades who jumped to a standing position to assess the situation. The flurry fury began.

Sasuke took the most joy in taking out his targets, erupting in maniacal laughter as they fell. The junkyard gang were at a loss of what to do. Their pipes, chains and knives were not exactly ideal weapons for a snowball defense. Naruto and Gaara shifted around the group and covered Lee who abandoned his snowballs in favor of disarming the junkyard gang, reveling in the moment. Neji, dodging the flying bodies Lee was producing, swooped in the center of the chaos and pulled Tenten and Ino from the fray.

"Where's Sakura?" he said.

Stunned at how fast everything was happening, the girls just pointed to the door she and Kiba walked through, earlier.

"Wait here," he said, and Neji dashed through the door.

After the door fell shut behind him, the chaos outside became silent. Neji took a moment to pause and catch his breath before taking steady strides down the main hall.

_**Thwack.**_

Neji stopped and held his breath. He heard someone coughing followed by a deeper voice that was muffled by the walls. Quickly, Neji turned down the next hallway and rushed forward to the only door that had extra light peekingaround the edges. He could hear the deep voice, clearly, now.

_"WAKE UP, BITCH!"_

Neji wasted no time in throwing all of his weight into his shoulder and forcing it through the cheap, wooden door, which splintered off its hinges. After surveying his surroundings the way only an experienced fighter could, Neji instinctively pulled the folded metal chair from the wall and knocked the shirtless man off of Sakura as if he was swatting a t-ball from its post.

When Sakura didn't move Neji swooped down on Kiba and started choking him by steadily applying pressure to the carotid artery.

"What did you do to her? he spat.

The boy gurgled as his consciousness was being taken from him. Neji peeked at a droopy-eyed Sakura still lying on her back.

"Argh! I don't have time for this!"

Neji threw Kiba headfirst into the desk and tended to Sakura. He saw a splash of blood streaked through the clumps of tangled hair and he carefully lifted her from the floor.

For Sakura, everything was a blur. Before she realized her rescuer had transferred her from his arms to another's, she heard Tenten's soothing voice whispering affirmations in her ear. She was stroking Sakura's hair and telling her everything would be all right. Sakura was struggling to stay awake, even in the freezing temperature of outside.

'My coat.'

Somewhere, in the distance, she heard a car alarm followed by a smash that seemed to silence it, and then, quietly, Ino's shaken voice.

"Hello? Tsunade? We ran into some trouble. Sakura's hurt."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Naraku's Phoenix****:** Ooh, this chapter was tough. There was originally nothing written for Sakura's rescue. What do you think about the backtracking after the page breaks? And don't forget to check my dA for new art!

Preview for Chapter 7: **Midnight Snacks and Saline Packs**

_"So how're you feeling?" he asked._

_Sakura groaned and lightly ran two fingertips across her bandaged forehead._

_"Like a fucking ray of sunshine," she bit back, "What do you think?"_

_Sasuke pulled the open bag of chips to his lap and scooted closer to Sakura. He lowered his face next to hers and whispered, "If you want, I've got something that can help your headache."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah, but it'll cost you."_


End file.
